


Uno Reverse

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Engaged, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Now Iwaizumi is asleep, iwaoi - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi falls asleep on Oikawa and Oikawa's mom figures it's a scrapbook worthy picture.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Uno Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Short but y'know, sometimes life's fondest memories are short.

Oikawa messed with his phone, eyes scanning over the screen as he wasted time. It was late but he gave himself a pass considering they were visiting their parents.

As he fiddled with his phone he heard a click and looked up, finding his mom with her phone out and directed at him. She smiled, arm falling to the side.

“I’m used to seeing you asleep on him, not the other way around. Thought it’d make a cute scrapbook pic.” He looked over to the side at where Iwaizumi lay asleep against him, his arms crossed and expression placid. Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from smiling, hand coming up to brush Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Want me to send it to you?” His mom asked with a knowing smile.

“I would gladly take any picture of Iwa-chan,” he replied, gaze moving back to her. His phone dinged a few seconds later and his mom pocketed her phone, stepping closer.

“It’s late. Your dad is already getting ready for bed.” She reached out, ruffling his hair gently. “Are you two going to stay here for a bit or go to your room?”

“Probably stay,” he said, pouting when his mom tipped his face up to press a kiss to his forehead. “Mom, come on,” he whined.

“You will always be my little boy,” she informed, patting his cheek lovingly. “Even if Hajime-kun is taking care of you now I will always be your mother and the one who cared first.” She backed away with a smile. “Now don’t stay up too late. I promised to have you over at the Iwaizumi household before lunch.” He nodded, watching as his mom left up the stairs.

Once she was gone he turned his attention back to Iwaizumi, taking in the steady motion of his breathing and the way the shadows fell over him. Oikawa loved him. He was still sort of surprised that Iwaizumi wanted to marry him though. They had been dating for a few years and even though Iwaizumi had stated over and over again that he wouldn’t leave, Oikawa’s fears kept hanging at the back of his mind making him constantly doubt.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, pressing a light kiss to Iwaizumi’s temple. His  _ fiance’s _ temple. “I know I’m a lot of work but you’re still here and even though I struggle you don’t let me do it alone.” The only response he got was unidentifiable mumbling and he smiled, attention turning back to his phone. He’d let Iwaizumi sleep for a few more minutes before forcing him up to the bedroom. It was the least he could do after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the next part is a little longer. I've already got an idea so, till next Monday!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
